The Maternal Drinking, Fetal Damage and Child Development Project has two primary goals: (1) to study the relationship between maternal drinking patterns and the risk of fetal malformations, concentrating particularly on the fetal alcohol syndrome, and (2) to explore the relationship between alcohol consumption and subsequent child development. These data should provide a more complete understanding of the risks of maternal drinking during pregnancy, and of the fetal alcohol syndrome, its nosology, frequency and determinants. This study is being conducted at a municipal hospital which serves a population with high rates of alcohol consumption. All of the women who deliver at the Boston City Hosptial are interviewed about alcohol, use of other drugs, cigarettes, nutritional and health status before and during pregnancy. This cohort of approximately 2000 women includes women from all of the neighborhood health centers. In one part of the study, the 600 women per year who register at the Prenatal Clinic of the Boston City Hospital are interviewed. Intervention is offered for those women who drink heavily. The larger cohort is being followed using both interviews and observation to assess general and neurological development, and mother-child interactions, in the first two years.